For Love and Hockey
by josabbimommy
Summary: Hockey Player, Edward Cullen. Successful lawyer, Bella Swan. She loved him once and he broke her heart. Will she give him another chance?
1. Chapter 1

These characters aren't mine. The idea is though. This is a short story, completely written and will update quickly. This is un-beta'd.

Present Day

It had been years since I had willingly came here. The coldness of the arena, the smell of the ice, the echo of an area not quite filled. The last time I was here I had been holding Edward's hand as he helped me out onto the ice after his very first NHL game. We were so in love. After that first game, we had lasted three more years as a couple. By the time we had broken up, we'd been together for four years, and married for one. That last year, that's what did us in. The four years before had been perfect. He had been perfect—and then one day he wasn't.

"Mom," I heard from over my shoulder. I turned and saw my son—his tall, gangly body being propelled towards me.

"Whaddja think?" His hair was wet from sweat and still matted down, you could see where his helmet had left an imprint on his hairline. He grabbed me into his sweaty body and hugged me, and then kissed me on the cheek.

"I think you did well," I replied, not wanting to sound too hopeful. I didn't want my son here, I wanted him home, getting ready to go to college, instead of at a Caps Training camp. I didn't want him to follow his father's footsteps, and I certainly didn't want him to have the same unhappy ending we had.

And he was so young—18—the youngest recruit the Caps had ever seen. He was a Phenom—a hockey player so advanced for his age that he was the best of the best of the best.

"Mr. Swan," I heard someone yell from behind me. I turned and came face to face with the manager of the Caps.

"Bells," he said pulling me into a hug, "it's been too long babybell, too long." I hugged my former brother in law back.

"Hey Em, how's Rosie, and the girls?"

"There good, they miss you. You need to come by more often and visit."

"I know, Em, I know. I just, with everything going on it's been rough."

"How is he?"

"Hospice—he's near the end, Em."

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"He's fought the good fight, and lasted longer than anyone thought he would, but he's in pain."

"I'm glad Ty was able to come. Thanks, for bringing him."

"You remember our deal, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, Edward doesn't know. The media can't know and we use a numbering system."

"I mean it Em. There can't be any evidence of impropriety. This is done the right way, or not at all. Tyler is gifted, I know, but if I had my way, he'd go to college, and then play pro, not the other way around."

"I know, Bella, I know. Look, he's going to find out eventually, you know that right?'

"Yeah," I sighed, "I know."

While Emmett went to talk to Tyler, I scrolled through my phone, looking to see if ESPN had picked anything up on the young hockey Phenom, Tyler Swan. Only someone who was smart and had been in the biz for 18 years would figure out that Tyler belonged to Edward. He didn't have the same name, they were never photographed together and when Edward and Tyler hung out, they stayed under the radar.

That was what I wanted—what I needed after all the publicity surrounding our very public breakup.

Twenty five years prior

'I'm going to be a star," he rolled over and looked at me, pulling the sheets off me in the process.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," I said, always the level headed one.

"You're sleeping with a future star," he said, his hands working their way over to my uncovered chest.

"I'm sleeping with a third year at U of R, who thinks he's going to be a NHL star, but really, right now, he's just going to be late for class—again." I rolled away from his roving hands and grabbed my clothes off the floor. I would need to grab some more before going to class today.

"They won't care," he replied, "I'm taking this school to a championship, I can miss a class or two…" he rolled over off the bed and grabbed me, bringing me back on top of him.

"Stay with me for a little longer," he started to kiss my neck and I could feel myself being pulled under.

"I can't, I unlike you, actually have to go to class." I pulled away again and threw last night's clothes on.

"Hey Bella," he yelled at me as I approached the door.

"Yes, Edward."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Edward."

I threw my coat over my shoulders and ran down to the second floor of the dorm and knocked on Rosie's door. As the door opened, I pushed past a very underdressed Emmett and into the bathroom where I knew Rosie was. "Cover for me, again?" I calmed my sex hair down, washed my face, swished with some mouthwash and tried to push all the creases out of my clothing. I knew that Fritz, my security guard, would be at Rose's room any minute.

"You know I'll cover for you, I always do." Rosie gave me a kiss on the cheek just as I heard the knock on the door.

I walked to the door and opened it, knowing who was there.

"Good morning, Fritzy." I walked past my security detail and headed for the stairs, knowing their was a warmed car at the bottom of the steps, right outside the door. I let myself in the car, and sat there, enjoying the very quiet 20 minute ride home.

"Isabella," yelled a gruff voice from my father's study.

"Yes, Daddy," I yelled back, hoping that he didn't think my tone was rude.

"Please come into my office, I need to speak with you before you go to class today."

"Yes, Daddy," I replied more gently, as I walked over the threshold of his office and sat in the antique chair that he had in front of his desk.

"You didn't call," he said after I plopped myself down.

"I did. I called Fritz."

"He did not report to me that you called. I was worried Isabella. Where were you?"

"With Rosalie, studying for the LSAT."

"Rose? That Lakeside girl?"

"Yes, Daddy, Rosalie Hale, of the Lakeside Hales. Her father owns the Lumber store."

"New money," I heard him mumble under his breath.

"They were at the Bal, remember?"

"Yes, I remember."

My father had presented me at the Bal du Bois the summer before. The Bal du Bois was the preeminent debutante ball in the South, attended by the wealthiest Richmonders, and Virginians around. My father had hoped I would find a suitable match there, I hadn't. Mainly because my heart already belonged to someone, my blue collar boyfriend, Edward Cullen. My father had met him and his parents once—and forbade me from that moment on to associate with him. His men—the security team he was privileged to have as a US Senator—had not caught onto the fact that Edward and Rosalie shared a dorm. I had been sneaking between the two rooms for years.

"Rose is a great friend to me." I replied.

"Yes, Isabella, I know, but don't you think you should be focusing on finding a husband, you graduate in a little over six months."

"Daddy, we've discussed this. I want to be a lawyer. Why else would I be studying for the LSAT?" My father was old fashioned, and believed that women made the home and men made the money. He didn't understand why I wanted a career, something to show for myself. Independence.

"Why can't you study for the LSAT with a man?"

"Well, Daddy, you told me I couldn't hang out with men."

"No, Isabella. I told you that you couldn't associate with that Cullen boy and his brothers. I didn't say anything about men.

"Edward is my friend, Daddy."

"This conversation is over, Isabella. Go to your room and get ready for school, I'll have Fritz drive you back."

I did as my father told me, not really having a choice to do much else. Even though I was 20 years old, he still paid all my bills, my tuition, my credit card and provided me with a hefty monthly allowance. I needed him, at least until I graduated and got a job.


	2. Chapter 2

As previously stated, character's aren't mine. The story is. This story is un-beta'd.

Present Day

I sat at his bedside, holding his hand, gently stroking it. His breaths were shallow and slow. I rubbed my finger over his wedding ring, the band he wore even after my mother died when I was five. The gold tone not as bright and shiny as it used to be. I sat there for hours sometimes—reading to him from the bible, reading him Shakespeare, reading the paper to him, or just talking to him. The nurse came in frequently to check on him and medicate him as needed. He was no longer lucid—but occasionally he said "Renee,' my mother's name. My father would be with her soon. Tyler would be somewhere playing hockey for the NHL and I would be alone.

I wasn't sure that I was a fan of alone. I had never been alone, even after Edward and I divorced I wasn't alone. I was surrounded by my father's men. Always protecting me from the media outlets who saw me as a story—not a human being with feelings and a heart.

! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*(()

Twenty Three Years Ago

"Senator Swan, do you wish to comment on your daughter's recent engagement to hockey player, Edward Cullen?"

"No comment," he said into the mic, hurrying past the media outside his office.

He had called me in an outrage.

"Is this the reason you had to go to GW, Isabella? That boy!"

"He's not a boy, Daddy. He's a man. A man that loves me, and cherishes me and wants me to be his wife," I shouted over the phone.

"He's a hockey player!" He yelled back. "All of those professional athletes are philanderers! He'll marry you, get you pregnant and then leave!"

"He's not a philanderer!" I yelled back. I heard Edward come back into our bedroom. In our apartment in Georgetown. An apartment my father didn't know I had. I had been living with Edward for almost six months, and before that, had spent so much time at his place that I subletted my old apartment.

"I won't bless this," he yelled through the phone, "and he will sign a pre-nup!" He slammed the phone in my ear and I could imagine him tearing his office up. He always had a temper.

"Didn't go well?" Edward said, sitting down on the bed and rubbing my shoulders.

"No," I replied. "He's less than pleased, and he wants you to sign a pre-nup."

"So I'll sign one, I don't care. If that's what it takes to prove I love you, I'll do it. Besides," he said, replacing his hands with his lips, "I don't need his money, and neither do you. I'm in the NHL now!"


	3. Chapter 3

Characters still aren't mine, the idea is. Unbeta'd, so any mistakes are mine!

Present Day

"I love you, Daddy." I kissed his head and walked out of the room. I had spent the day reading to my father and holding his hand. The doctor who came by today didn't seem to think that he had much longer.

I headed out the door and to my car, making sure to grab my cell phone before pulling the door closed behind me.

"I'm on my way," I texted quickly to my best friend, Angela. We were meeting at the salon for a day of beauty and pampering before I had to go to Tyler's game.

Twenty minutes later I pulled into the parking lot of the mall and headed to the Red Door Salon, spotting my friend Angela waiting with two Starbucks.

"Thanks," I said, grabbing the coffee from her and taking a sip.

"So," she says, grabbing onto my arm and pulling me along with her to the salon, "did you see the news this am?"

"Um, no. I'm bad at watching the news these days…."

"That hockey player you used to know, Edward Cullen, turns out he's retiring at the end of the season. It was all over ESPN. Ben was pissed!"

"Wait, what? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Ben loves the Caps, you know that, and Cullen is his favorite player."

FML. Things just got a whole lot more complicated.

! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()

Twenty three years before.

"Excuse me, Miss Swan." I heard a voice I didn't recognize call my name.

"Yes?" I spun around on my heeled foot and looked for the voice that had called me.

"Your Isabella Swan, right?"

"Yes, I am."

"My name is Mr. Wrigley, I'm with the business office, do you have a moment to speak with me?"

"Yes, sir," I replied. I followed the man back in the building I had just left and followed him to his office door.

"Have a seat," he said, gesturing towards the chair in front of his desk.

"Your tuition payment is overdue, Miss Swan. Given who you are, I initially assumed your father's office had overlooked sending the check. But I no longer think it's an oversight, Miss Swan. I think it just wasn't sent."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wrigley, are you telling me that my father hasn't made my tuition payment?"

"Yes, ma'am that's exactly what I'm telling you."

"When is the deadline?" I asked, I was fuming but had to remain calm.

"The deadline was a month ago, Miss Swan. I let it go so long because I assumed that the check was in the mail…its quite obvious now that it isn't in the mail."

"I'll take care of it, can I bring by a check tomorrow?"

"Yes, ma'am."

I walked out of the office and to my car, and drove home to our apartment. After calming myself down, I called my father. After several attempts I finally got the opportunity to talk to him.

"Isabella," he said, "is something wrong? Shelley said it was an emergency."

"Did you purposely not pay my tuition?" I said, getting right to the point.

"Yes," he replied.

"Why?"

"You told me you didn't need me, or my money. So I'm done giving it to you."

"Daddy, really?"

"Really, Isabella. If the boy loves you, maybe he'll help you pay. Otherwise, you should try for a loan, like normal graduate students."

"I can't believe this!" I slammed the phone in his ear. I was so mad. How dare he.

Later on that evening, was the first night that I asked Edward for money, and he gave it to me without blinking an eye.

"Anything for my girl," he said, kissing my lips and guiding me to our room.


	4. Chapter 4

Characters still aren't mine. Story line is. This is un-beta'd.

Present Day

I used to love hockey. The smell of the ice, the thrashing of the sticks, the swish of the blades. The brutality, the stamina, the manliness of it all.

I used to love to watch Edward play hockey. I loved his command of the ice, of his skates, of the puck, of his stick. I loved the way he commanded his team. Lead them. I loved watching him when he got home from a practice, or a game. Loved watching him pull his clothes off his heavily muscled body. Loved how aggressive he was with me in bed on the nights he won and how sensitive he was on the nights he lost. I loved him.

Collegiate is one of the oldest schools in Richmond. In my family, it's where we all go. I went there. My father and mother went there. Even their parents went there. It was a school for old Richmond money. It was where my son was currently a senior, and the leading hockey player on his team.

"Hi Miss Swan!" I heard someone yell. I said hello back and continued weaving my way through the throngs of Collegiate hockey fans. I was donned appropriately in a "Swan" Jersey and had my seat warmer and pompom. I sat down in my regular seat, front and center, and waited for the game to start.

I was scrolling through my phone again waiting for the game to start when I heard a lot of chatter around me. I knew that it wasn't the game starting, we had at least ten minutes before that happened. I looked up in enough time to see the one and only Edward Cullen working his way through the throngs of people and heading right towards me.

"Hey," he said, sitting down next to me. "Coffee?" He said, handing me a white cup.

"Three creams, two sugars. Just the way you like it."

"Thanks," I said, taking the liquid mana from him and taking a cautious sip.

"So, Charlie's dying."

I swallowed my coffee and started to cough, pretty convinced I had just sucked coffee down into my lungs. "Yes," I said quietly.

"When were you going to tell me?" He asks, looking at me closely.

"Why would I tell you? You hate each other." I took another sip, this time more carefully.

"He's your father. I do hate him, but I don't hate you. And I know you love him. And Tyler loves him."

"He's in hospice at the house. It won't be long," I took another sip of my coffee and turned towards the ice.

"Ty's going to be out soon."

"I know about the Caps, Bella." I took another sip, draining the cup and swallowing quickly.

"Who told you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, yes it does."

"ESPN mentioned it to me when I was there doing an interview."

"Oh," I replied. I had nothing to say. I had purposely not told him his son was being recruited by the Caps.

"He's a good boy, Bella. You made sure of that." He had his legs crossed and was playing with the fray of his blue jean cuff.

"You were a good boy too, Edward." I said. "And we all know how that ended."

! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*

Twenty one years before.

"Bella, have you read this?" He asked me, looking through the pre-nup my father had sent over.

"Yes," I replied, moving the spaghetti I was making from the pan to the colander to drain it.

"He doesn't want our children to have my name."

"I saw that." I replied, putting most of the spaghetti on his plate and the rest on mine.

"He wants us to get married at the Cathedral in Richmond, the Catholic cathedral!"

"I saw that," I replied, spooning sauce over both our plates and adding bread to both of them.

"He wants them to go to that school."

"It's a good school, Edward, I went there." I started to spin my spaghetti around my fork and push it into my mouth.

"I can't claim my kids if we get divorced, WHAT THE HELL, BELLA? Is he crazy?" He was pacing now, holding the prenup in his hands, his dinner forgotten.

"Only if you cheat," I mumble between bites of food.

"What?"

"You can't claim them if you cheat. If we just get divorced because we start to hate each other, you can claim them all you want. If you cheat, you can't." There was no use explaining. The prenup had been written in my father's favor. It was everything he wanted. I didn't want one, didn't think that we needed one. I had no plans of ever divorcing.

"That's bullshit," he replied. "And you know it."

"It is, I agree. So don't sign it."

"And get blasted on the media for not bowing to the Senator's whim, and not being able to marry you? No, Bella. I'll sign it, but we're not getting divorced so none of it matters."

"True, now eat your dinner, you have a game tomorrow."

! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()

Present Day

"Edward," they yelled. I wasn't sure how the media had found out he was here. "What made you come tonight? Scoping out the competition?"

"Edward, are the rumors of going to work for ESPN true?"

"Edward, are you and Miss Swan in a relationship?" I walked faster, attempting to separate myself from him.

"I came to see Tyler Swan play. That is all." He quickly walked towards his car and got in.

I watched him drive away. I waited in the parking lot a while, waiting until Tyler came out and got in his car. I followed him home. I wasn't expecting Edward in my driveway, but he was.

"Hey," he said, getting out his car when he saw my door pop open.

"Hey," I replied, heading for the front door of my home.

"I'm sorry," he replied.

"For what?" I asked.

"The media. I didn't know that they would be there."

"It's ok. I just—they can't find out Edward."

"You know I have no control over that, Bella."

"I don't want them to think that he's being recruited because you're his dad. I want it to be on his own merit. I need it to be on his own merit. He's a good kid, Edward. I can't have this ruin him. I can't—I wouldn't be able to handle that. He's my little boy, and I'm trusting him with you, with the organization."

"He's my son too, Bella. Do you think that I would let them screw him over? I'm becoming the assistant coach, that's what I came to tell you. I'm retiring—but I'm not leaving."

"Mom, Edward," I heard Tyler behind us. I looked up and realized that Edward was very close to me and was holding onto my arms.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked, looking back and forth at both of us.

"Nothing, your Dad and I are just talking."

"Hey, Ty." Edward said, "I saw your game. You did good, son."

"Thanks, I'm um, heading in, I'm exhausted and we have practice early in the morning."

"Ok, son. Goodnight."

"I need to go too, I have a long drive back." I watched as he walked to his car, got in, and drove away.


	5. Chapter 5

Characters aren't mine. Story is though. This is un-beta'd.

Nineteen Years Before.

I looked at the test four times. Walked out of the bathroom, and waited ten minutes, and then walked back in. Still positive.

We hadn't been trying. We had discussed it. Talked about starting a family soon, but hadn't really decided. We'd been married a year, together for more than that. Rosie and Emmett were pregnant too. Rose was a few months ahead of me, and they were super excited.

I wasn't sure how Edward would feel. I was hoping he'd be excited, but I wasn't so sure.

I stared at the test a little bit longer until I heard the doorbell ring. I wasn't sure how long the doorbell had been ringing, but I figured that I should answer it before the person went away. I looked through the peep hole.

This wasn't good.

"Hey Daddy," I said, letting him in and then giving him a hug. "Slow day on the Hill?" My father only came by when Edward wasn't here.

"Hello Isabella," his father handed me his coat and sat down on the sofa.

"Can I get you a drink?" I asked, hanging his coat in the closet.

"No, honey. I, well, um," my father was stuttering, this wasn't good.

"What?"

"There is something that I need to tell you."

"What?"

It was at that moment that Edward burst through the door.

"Bella, don't listen to him," he was yelling and out of breath. He must've taken the stairs up.

"Isabella, ignore him. He's just mad I found out."

"Found out what?" I asked, looking between the two of them. The two men that I loved, who hated each other.

"He's lying!" Edward said at the same time my dad said, "he's cheating."

! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()

Present Day

I sat next to my dad, holding his hand and rubbing his wedding band again. I was reading the paper to him. Telling him about Edward's retirement, Tyler's recruitment, and all the other aspects of my very boring life.

"Bells," I heard him say. He hadn't talked in months. I didn't know that he was still cognizant enough to talk, much less know that I was there.

"Daddy?"

"Bells," he said again, taking a deep breath and turning his head, his blue gray eyes looking right at me.

"I lied," he said.

"About what, Daddy?"

"Edward. He never cheated. I just, I couldn't let you leave. I loved you. I needed you. I didn't want to share." He turned his head back and closed his eyes, his breathing going back to the erratic pattern that it had been previously.

! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()

Nineteen years ago.

"He's lying!" Edward shouted. "I would never cheat! You know that!"

"I have proof," my father shouted, shoving photos into my face. I looked at them for a moment before throwing them to the floor. Edward and a women that I didn't know were naked. On a bed. Pictures of him in an elevator, kissing her. Pictures of him taking his wedding ring off. Pictures of them naked.

I couldn't look at them anymore.

I just couldn't.

"Get out," I screamed, attempting to push him out of our apartment.

"GET OUT!"

I watched as he walked out the door and I collapsed into my father's arms.

"Why, Daddy, why?"

"He's an athlete, Isabella. There all like that. I tried to warn you, I tried to protect you. But you wouldn't let me. Daddy will take care of everything now. Don't you worry, baby girl. Don't worry."

And he did. Before I could blink my things were packed and I was in a car headed to my father's home. He had a private OBGYN come and see me. He protected me when Edward came by to see me. He protected me when his family came by to see me. He held my hand as I gave birth to my son.

He was there when Tyler started his first day of school. He held me after I read in People that Edward was getting remarried. He helped me get back on my feet. I helped him win campaign after campaign. He gave me the flexibility to raise Tyler and be a lawyer. He even supported me after Tyler decided he wanted to play hockey.

He disagreed with me when I abided the court order to allow Edward to see his son. He tried to keep him from Edward. Tried to prove that the prenup was ironclad. Unfortunately, it wasn't completely legit to begin with and the judge was a divorcee—and a Democrat.


	6. Chapter 6

Characters aren't mine. Story is. This is un-beta'd.

Present Day

I sat there—numb—not believing what my father had just said. He lied. After all these years, after all the heartbreak, he lied. And I had believed him—I didn't believe Edward, the man I claimed to love. I believed my father, the man who hated him. I was so stupid.

I waited there a few minutes longer. Not sure what to do. And then I realized that my father was no longer breathing. I looked at his chest for a minute. And I realized that he was dead.

I sat in his room, long after the priest came to give him his last rites, long after the funeral home came to get him, and long after the last of the staff left for the day.

My son found me sitting in my father's room when he got home from hockey practice that night. He cried with me again. I cried so hard I didn't remember him carrying me to my room, or him tucking his middle age mother into the bed. I woke the next morning to the news again of my father's passing. He had been a Senator for three decades in the great state of Virginia and his constituents wanted to mourn him.

"Senator Charles Swan, the Republican Senator who served Virginia for thirty years has died. Funeral details are unclear at this time, but expect to be private, as the Swan family has always been a very private family. We will provide further details when they become available."

I knew that he thought he had done the right thing. That he thought he was protecting me. That the lie he laid, would in the end help me. Nineteen years ago he didn't know I would never love another. That I'd never date, never have another child, never really live. He didn't know that Edward was my one, just like my mom was his.

"Mom," I heard my son lightly tap on the door of my room.

"Come in," I said.

"The story broke," he said quietly. "I'm heading to practice, but I'm going to try to leave early."

"No," I replied. "Stay. He would want you to stay. Grandpa wasn't one to deviate from a schedule."

"Are you sure?" My strong, caring boy was concerned about his mom.

"Yes," I replied.

I sat there a little longer. Knowing that I would eventually need to start planning a funeral. I needed my friends. I needed Angela.

"Ang," I said, clutching my cell phone to my ear.

"Bells, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, look, I, um, I need your help. And I have to tell you something. Can you meet me at my house in like an hour?"

"Sure," she replied.

An hour later I was showered and dressed and ready to tell everyone my story.

"You're shitting me!" Ang said after I told her the whole dreadful tale.

"You've had sex with Edward Cullen," she's staring at me. "You've had sex with People's Sexiest Man Alive."

"Yes, yes I have. I've actually had A LOT of sex with Edward. And he was the sexiest man alive, in 2008, when he was on the cover. Now, it's Channing Tatum. Edward is second." I giggled and drank my coffee.

"He's probably awesome in the sack," Angela said.

"Really?" I replied, rolling my eyes at her and turning pink at the same time.

"I always thought that Tyler looked like him. I knew that you knew him, I just didn't realize that you _knew _him."

"Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Yes." I replied. "I've never been more sure of anything."

"Does Tyler know?"

"That I'm about to tell the world that Edward Cullen is his dad? No, but he does know that Edward is his dad."

"And you believe your dad?"

"I do, Edward always said he was lying. I called Fritz, my father's old assistant and he told me they paid the lady lots of money to pose naked with Edward after he passed out and that he had been drugged with Rohipnol before getting on the elevator. He also said Edward never had sex with the girl."

"Holy shit," Ang said. "Who knew Mr. Swan was so mean."

"I did," I said. "I guess I just thought he wouldn't treat his baby girl like that."

! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*() #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()

Nineteen Years Previous

"Mrs. Cullen," "Bella," "Mrs. Swan," they wouldn't leave me alone. Everywhere I went, from the library to the grocery store, I was followed. The truth of the affair, the reason for our impending divorce, had not been disclosed. I couldn't bear to hear it, over, and over, and over again. As much as anyone knew, we were separating due to "irreconcilable differences," what every star athlete and his wife separate over, or at least that what's my attorney had said.

ESPN was loving the story. So where all the local news channels. Yesterday's headline, of the sports section no less, read, "Senator's daughter, Caps' Cullen, to divorce."

"My daughter has nothing to say," my father says, pushing me past the horde of reporters and into the courthouse.

After three hours, our marriage, the marriage I fought so hard for and wanted so much, was dissolved. Never to exist in the record books. My father had somehow gotten it completely removed from the record. According to the state of Virginia, and the Catholic Church, I had never been married.

"See Bella," my father said, holding me against himself as we rode home in his Town Car, "now you can find a good Richmond man, and stay close to me."


	7. Chapter 7

Characters aren't mine. Storyline is. This is un-betaed and coming from snowy, ice covered Virginia. Stay warm everyone!

Present Day

"Call me," I sent a simple text to Edward, hoping that he would call me pretty quickly. I wasn't sure what he was doing, if he was even available to call me, but I hoped that he was.

A few minutes later my phone rang and the caller ID flashed Edward's picture.

"What's up?"

"Are you busy this weekend?"

"Do you follow hockey at all, Bella?"

"Uh, I follow high school hockey…"

"This weekend is the Winter Classic."

"Oh," I chewed on my cheek, anxious about the opportunity to see him. "So, could we meet after it?"

"We could. I'm sure that Tyler would love to come to it….we could meet after that. Is something wrong?" Edward sounded concerned. It wasn't very often that I called him or texted him, so I knew that it was out of the blue.

"I just, I have some things that I'd like to discuss with you, and well, they shouldn't be discussed over the phone."

"It's not about my dad," I sighed, "it's about Us. Or, um, rather, the us that used to be." I was stumbling over my words, something I didn't make a habit of doing and something that Edward knew that I did only when I got nervous.

"Us?" He asked. "There hasn't been an Us for a while Bella. You and him saw to that, remember?"

"I remember. I, well, I'd like to have this conversation in person, Edward. Could we have dinner after the Winter Classic?"

"Sure. I have a presser after the game, but we could meet after that. Somewhere quiet, you could come to my place. We could order in, and talk about whatever you want to talk about."

"Thanks," I replied. "I appreciate it Edward. I really do."

Several hours later, I was sitting in my car outside of Edward's apartment. I had rearranged my hair eight times, smoothed my skirt and applied lipstick. Finally, I got out of my car and walked to the front of his building.

"Miss Swan," I heard someone say.

I looked up to see Mike, the doorman that worked here when I lived here and he opened the door for me.

"Mike, it's nice to see you," I smiled politely and walked past him.

Several minutes later, I arrived in front of Edward's apartment. It had been years since I had been here, and I was nervous for some reason. I knocked on the door and waited patiently for Edward to answer.

"Gimme a sec," I heard him yell from behind the door.

He pulled the door open and there in all his half-naked glory stood Edward. His chest still looked as defined as I remembered, but the tattoos that were scattered across it were definitely new.

"Oh, hey, Bella." He had a towel to his head and was rubbing his hair dry. "I thought you were the delivery guy."

"Sorry, I didn't come with food. Just wine," I said holding up the bottle that I'd purchased on my way over.

"Come on in, and I'll take that," he grabbed the bottle from my hands, put it in the fridge, and disappeared into his bedroom, what used to be our bedroom. A few minutes later he emerged with a shirt and Adidas on.

"I ordered from Bellacino's—you still like chicken parm right?"

"Yeah," I replied. I was picking at my cuticles and sitting on the couch, the same couch I picked out for this place when we moved in together 20 years previous. "I heard you won, Congrats."

"Thanks," he said, "I can't believe that my final season is almost over."

"Me neither." I was running my hands through my long hair, hoping that the delivery guy came soon. I was so nervous to be here. To be back in this place I used to love. I looked around and saw most of the furnishings were the same. The things I'd purchased when we moved in, were all still here, with the exception of some high tech electronic equipment and a PlayStation 4, the furnishings were all me.

The doorbell rang and I jumped up to answer it, like I would've twenty years prior.

"Sit," Edward said, motioning for me to stay in my place. I sat back down on the couch and continued to take in my surroundings.

I heard the door close and Edward came into view, two trays of food in his arms.

"Hungry?" I chuckled a little, still realizing that he had the same voracious appetite that he had when he was younger.

I followed him into the dining area, stopping in the kitchen for the wine and glasses, and grabbed silverware at the same time. Everything was in the same place.

"Thanks," he said, as I handed him the silverware. I opened the bottle of wine, poured two glasses and handed one to him.

We sat there for a while, eating our Italian take out and drinking wine.

"Not that it bothers me, but why are you here Bella?" He put his fork down and looked up at me.

"I know he lied." I said quietly. "He told me, before he died. I called Fritzy. He told me the whole story. I came to tell you I was sorry."

"You're sorry?" He said. "I loved you Bella. We were married. I abided by every single one of his rules. We got married in that church, you kept your name, I treated you like a princess. And you repaid me by believing him. You believed every single word that came out of his mouth. You didn't believe me, the man that you claimed you loved. And then he got it annulled. So the love we had, the marriage we had, they never existed. You took my heart, and my child and you fled. And the only thing you have to say is you're sorry? Really?"

I just sat there, staring at my hands.

"Six years, Bella. Six years we were together and I never gave you any indication that I would cheat. And the one night I go to a bar, the one night I agree to go out with the guys and have a beer, I'm drugged by your father, propositioned by an escort, and weeks later, my wife leaves me. Sorry doesn't begin to cover it."

I just sat there, everything he said was true. I hadn't believed him. I had taken my father's word. And I had kept him from his son. I was a horrible person.

"Your right. I should've listened to you. I was wrong. And I'm so sorry Edward. It broke me ya know. Leaving you. Going home with him. Dying again and again every morning realizing you weren't there next to me in bed. And then I chose a life in the spotlight, surrounded by people that kissed my ass and did my bidding. And in the end, when my father retired, and I stopped working to take care of him, I realized just how lonely I was. Tyler was always gone, for hockey or some other reason, my dad was sick and my friends were busy with their families. And you were playing hockey, and falling in love with other women."

"I never loved her, Bella. She was just a replacement. A very poor replacement, and that's why I never married her." He was standing in front of me our meals forgotten, with my hands in his.

"I want to tell everyone," I said, hanging my head. "I want to tell everyone what I should've told them years ago. That Tyler Swan is your son. That my father lied, and that you, you are the most faithful husband in the world, and that I am a horrible wife. I want to tell the world, Edward, and I want you right there with me."

"Look at me," he said. I was crying. I knew I had been wrong for believing my father. I knew I was wrong for keeping Tyler from him. The cold tears streaming down my face. I was rubbing at my eyes furiously. "You weren't a horrible wife, Bella."

"I didn't trust you. I should've, but I didn't. I loved you so much Edward. I still love you, and yet I didn't trust you over my father. I'm sorry. So, so, sorry." And I crumbled. Into the hard chest I remembered. I felt arms, strong arms, wrap around and hold me. I smelled the spicy scent of his aftershave as I burrowed my face into his chest. And I cried.

He held me, comforted me for hours. We eventually moved away from our food and made our way to the couch. We sat there all night and talked. Edward told me about the woman that he dated—Tanya, was briefly engaged to several years after we divorced. He told me about the day he came home and the entire apartment was redecorated and he flipped, upset that she had done it. He threw her out that day, and called his agent to tell the press. He said there had been flings here and there—nights to just let off some steam. I told him I briefly dated another attorney in my firm, but when he wanted to take it to another level, I just couldn't. We had both dated—albeit however briefly, but neither of us loved again.

Neither of us wanted to love again.

Somewhere after the crying, the talking and the wine consumed between the two of us, the kissing started. Soon after, I had my legs wrapped around Edward's waist and he was carrying me to his bedroom. Our clothes came off. The kissing turned into licking and petting and before I knew it, his emerald green eyes were locked on mine and he was asking permission to enter. I just nodded my head, waiting to feel him again and he quickly grabbed a condom, rolled it on and then thrust into me.

It was like being welcomed home after a long absence. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my high heels digging into his ass. He continued to pull out and then thrust back in, simultaneously licking my nipples as he pushed deeper and deeper. I felt his fingers pinch at my clit and knew I was close.

"Edward." I screamed, my orgasm overtaking me. His thrusting became unsteady and his eyes scrunched shut as he came.

"Baby," I heard him say softly. He laid on top of me for a minute before pushing himself up and off me. He tied the condom off, threw it away and then lifted me up, clutching me to his chest.

"Stay," he said to me. I pushed my heels off my feet and kissed him back, pushing my hands through his hair. He moved the covers of his bed and laid me down, kissing me the whole time.

"Are you sure, Bella?" I nodded my head and he climbed in to lie down next to me. I turned myself and snuggled into his side, content to be in his arms again.

That night Edward and I didn't get much sleep. We kept on waking up and making love to each other. In between our love making sessions, we talked about the past.

He knew I didn't know what my father did, but I never thought he would be so deceitful and hurt me like that, but he obviously thought having Edward out of the picture was more important than having a happy daughter. He forgave me, and wanted to start fresh, the stories of the past forgotten.

Which led us to the present, and the most important thing we shared, Tyler. I expressed my concerns about him not going to college, about him being a professional hockey player at such a young age. I didn't want him taken advantage of. Edward told me he would protect him that he wouldn't let anything happen to him, and I believed him. He loved Tyler that I knew.

And then we talked about the future. I had a father to bury. A son to graduate. A job to get back to. And he had a goal of a winning season, a Stanley cup and going out with a bang before he retired at the ripe old age of 40. We talked about our future, the one up until yesterday that we didn't have, the one both of us desperately wanted.

"You know Bella, you have a license to practice law in Washington, D.C. You did take the test here."

"I did, your right. And I still do. Maybe I'll move here, leave the pretentious house in Richmond and find a nice brownstone in Georgetown or something." He just smiled at me, not saying a whole lot about it.

"Are you hungry?" I thought I had heard his stomach growl.

"Yeah," he replied. "I also have a practice to get to. I need to be at the Verizon Center by 10. That doesn't leave us much time."

An hour later, after a long, hot joint shower, I borrowed some way to big clothes from Edward and headed to the kitchen to make us both some breakfast. He came in a few minutes later and wrapped his arms around me, kissing behind my ear and down my neck.

"We should tell Ty," he says, ghosting his hands below my breast.

"We should tell Ty what exactly?" He had loved his grandfather and I didn't want him to have any ill feeling towards him.

"That his parents are getting back together," he replied. "We are getting back together, right?"

He looked at me, not sure of what my answer was. Even after all the talking we had done the night before, he still wasn't sure that I wanted him, that I needed him.

"Of course," I replied, kissing him back. "I am never leaving you again. Except when you travel."

And then he kissed me again, hard, and lifted me up onto the countertop, he pulled my shirt off and kissed my neck, my chest, my breasts. I shifted my butt up so he could slip my pants down and I felt him enter me quickly, I held onto him, clutching his chest to mine, and felt the familiar pull in my stomach, the coil getting tighter and tighter.

"Oh god, Edward, yes, like that, yes," I was screaming. This position, combined with the sheer force of his body, was going to kill me.

"MOM?"

"ACK," I yelled, scrambling to pull my pants up and put my shirt on at the same time.

"MOM? What are you—I don't want to know—Dad!"

Edward had managed to pull his pants up and cover my chest. I could not believe that we had just been caught having sex by our son. How embarrassing.

Tyler was standing there, frozen to the floor. I didn't know what to say.

"Your mother and I are legal consenting adults that love each other and used to be married. It's ok. That doesn't mean you can go around having sex," Edward made me chuckle and made me all gooey at the same time. He had just admitted that he loved me. I already knew that I loved him. I had loved him, even after the supposed betrayal. Because Edward was my one, much like my mother had been my father's one.

"Too late for that," I heard Tyler mumble. I figured I'd address that later, right now I didn't think that I could stomach having another chat about sex with him.

"I, uh, came to get you to tell you that I was invited to practice today, and thought that maybe we could ride together, but, I'll um, I'll just meet you there." And he turned around and walked out.

"Wow," Edward said, "cockblocked by my own kid, that's a first."

"He's having sex," I replied. "I can't believe it."

"Bella, he's a jock, he's funny, smart and looks like me, of course he's having sex."

"I hope he's careful," was all I said.

"I bought him condoms, and told him it was important to wear one, every single time, no matter what."

"You bought our son condoms?"

"Yes, I did. Rather buy him condoms than me be a grandfather at 40." He was right. I didn't want to be a grandmother anytime soon.

"So, about that breakfast?" And with that he kissed me some more.

Everything had been going great for a few weeks. Tyler was in school, Edward was playing games, my father was buried, and I was back at work. It was Friday afternoon and I was getting ready to drive to Edward's for the weekend.

I heard my phone chirp and picked it up to see a text from Angela, seconds later another arrived from Emmett, then Rose, then Alice, and then finally, Edward,

They were all telling me to turn on ESPN immediately.

I turned on my television and found ESPN, only to be met with my face staring at me.

"Sources have confirmed that the women shown in the picture, leaving Cullen's apartment building is none other than Isabella Swan, the mother of hockey phenom Tyler Swan, who is being actively recruited by the Caps, the team that Cullen is the Captain of. Isabella Swan is the daughter of the late Senator Charles Swan. Senator Swan died several weeks ago after a long and courageous battle with colon cancer. More on this developing controversy later."

"Fuck." I said out loud to no one in particular. My life had just gotten a lot harder.


	8. Chapter 8

Greetings from a icy, cold, Virginia. In the past two weeks, we've gotten 12 inches of snow (not all at once), and now we are getting freezing rain/ice. At this rate, my children will be going to school until August!

! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*() #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()

Seconds later, the phone rang and Edward's photo illuminated my screen.

"Hey," I said, pushing the speaker phone option.

"Hey," he replied. "I need you to stay at home. I'm coming to you."

"Who took the pictures? Why didn't they call your PR lady like they are supposed to? How did this get out Edward? I'm, I'm not ready yet. I need more time. Tyler needs to graduate and sign. Your in the middle of an awesome season, I just started working, this, this is not what we need now. It's just-"

"Whoa, Bella, whoa. Slow down. They are not sure where the photo came from. The Caps team is on it. But you need to stay at the estate. It's a fenced area and the media can't get to you there. I'm leaving via the backdoor, Emmett is picking me up and I'm heading to your place. I'll bring a bag for a few days. I don't have to be back until Tuesday. My agent is coming to Richmond to meet me and we can conference with the PR team via Skype. We were planning on telling the world, it just happened sooner than we planned. We can handle this, Bella. I promise. I love you. I'm leaving here soon and I'll see you in a few hours."

"I love you too, I'm going to let the staff go home early, and tell them not to come back until Tuesday. They all signed NDA's, but I'd like us to be alone—at least until we have to deal with your guys. I'll see you in a few. Be careful and I love you." I disconnected the phone call and started to unpack the bag I had prepared for the weekend. I walked downstairs to let my housekeeper, Sarah, know that she wouldn't be needed until Tuesday and to please let the rest of the staff know as well. I decided to call Tyler, so that he wouldn't be surprised when he got home and turned on ESPN, or, as I knew would happen, any news station in Richmond.

"What's up mom, I'm running late to practice," he sounded winded and I could imagine him running across the Collegiate campus to get to the locker room. I don't think I want to know what kept him and made him late.

"Stop running, Ty. I need to talk to you. Your coach will understand."

"Did something happen, Mom? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Someone leaked to the media who your father is. They also leaked that we are in a relationship. You're a fantastic hockey player Tyler, I just don't want your teammates to say anything and I don't want you to retaliate if they do. You are better than that."

"Wow, Mom. Um, do, we, ah, know who did it?"

"No, no we don't. But the Caps team is on it. I'd get Grandpa's team on it, but we got rid of them when he got sick, so we don't have a 'team' anymore. Just, keep your cool, Tyler. I will see you when you get home and don't be surprised to find your dad, and possibly Emmett here."

"Dad's staying over?" he asked. "So, you guys are ah, pretty serious, huh?"

"Really. Ty? I'm not having this conversation with my son. And the media is outside his apartment and it's better for him at the house, then at his place. Less chance of being photographed."

"Mom, I'm 18. I know about sex. I caught you two, remember? I still can't get that image out of my head. I like not having to pretend I'm not talking to him, or calling him for advice, or emailing him. I'm happy that I can talk about that whole other side of my family, the family I've had to keep a secret for the past 18 years. I'm happy that I can tell my girlfriend who my dad is."

"What girlfriend? You've never mentioned a girlfriend before? Are you bringing her by sometime? What's her name, does she go to Collegiate? She's not a Gertie girl is she? You know how they are. I'd be ok with St. Catherine's too, just not Gertie."

"No mom, she goes to public school."

"I hope she'll be coming to the house soon, I would like to meet her."

"Yeah, I'll ah, arrange something. Let me go. I'm going to be super late for practice."

"Bye Ty, I love you baby."

"Bye Mom."

I sat at the table, waiting for the Edward and his brother, Emmett to arrive. I was nervous. I knew that the news would come out eventually, but I was hoping to postpone it for a while longer. His agent wasn't able to make the trip with him, so we'd be Skyping with him later as well.

I found a bottle of wine and opened it, pouring it into my cup. I should probably get some dinner ready, I knew that I should be a gracious hostess and have food ready when everyone arrived, I was just so mad. Mad that I didn't know who had done this, and mad that it happened in the first damn place. If my father hadn't interfered all those years ago, I would not be in this situation. I'd be happily married to Edward, we'd probably have a few more kids and we wouldn't be dealing with a scandal.

I hated him even more.

Tyler came home a few hours later to a table full of food and me singing my lungs out to NKOTB.

"Mom," I heard Tyler yell, "I'm home and I brought a guest."

I turned around, smoothing my hair down in the process and came face to face with my son, and a tall, African-American girl.

"Hi," I said, looking between the two of them, and seeing the clasped hands.

"Mom," Tyler said, "this is my girlfriend, Zafrina. Zafrina, this is my mom, Bella Swan." She extended her hand for me to shake, and instead, I pulled her into my arms and hugged her.

"It's nice to meet you, Zafrina."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Swan," she had a slight accent, that sounded like it was Nigerian. She was almost as tall as my son, and had long, dark hair and a slim body. She was absolutely breathtaking and I could see why my son was taken with her.

"Your dad and Uncle Emmett will be here soon, they just called and said they were outside the city limits. The weather has made their trip difficult."

"Zafrina, can I get you a drink?"

"Yes, Mrs. Swan, thank you, just some water."

"Please, call me Bella. Mrs. Swan was my mother." I pulled a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and handed it to her.

"Let's go into the living room," I grab my glass of wine and usher them into the living room. Tyler sits down and pulls Zafrina down to sit next to him. I sit in the wing chair next to the couch and click the remote to turn the fire place on.

"So, how did you two meet?"

"At World Jambo," my son replied. World Scout Jamboree was an event held every four years, at alternating locations. The last one had been held several years ago in Scotland, and the next one was scheduled for this year in Japan. Because Tyler was an Eagle Scout he'd had the opportunity to go.

"Zafrina's parents moved here this summer and we reconnected on Facebook."

"What do your parents do, Zafrina?"

"My father is a Neurosurgeon, my mum is a mum. She used to be a nurse, but she is what I believe they call a 'stay at home mom'," she says, using air quotes. "My brothers are quite a handful."

"How old are you?" I ask. Hoping that she's not too much younger than my son.

"18," she replies, "I will be 19 in June." Thank God, I thought to myself. She's older than my son by a few months.

"And your plans after graduation?" I ask, hoping she's made plans for graduation.

"I'm going to Georgetown, pre-med. I want to be a pediatrician."

"That's a great plan. I went to Georgetown for law school. I loved living up there. Lots of fun things to do when your off from class."

"Like go to Caps games," my son said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, I noticed that their hands were still wrapped around each other.

"Now, Ty, she'll need to concentrate on her studies," I replied, looking between the two of them.

"She can come to a game or two," he replied, looking at me again, daring me to say something else.

At that juncture, the doorbell rang and I sprang up to answer it, not interested in finishing that part of the conversation with my son.

"Baby," Edward said after I opened the door. He gathered me into his arms and kissed me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close.

"Uh hum," I heard a throat clear behind me and pulled away to look around Edward. Emmett was standing out in the rain, waiting for us to finish our embrace.

"Sorry Em," I said, pulling Edward into the house so Emmett could follow.

"Tyler and his girlfriend are in the living room," I say, "let me take your bags." I grab both of their bags and stow them on the butler system, then push the button for the second floor, when they go upstairs, there bags would be waiting for them in the hallway.

"Girlfriend?" I heard Edward say, "since when does he have a girlfriend?"

"Don't know, but she's sitting in my living room," I replied, leading the way.

We walk into the living room and find them kissing each other. Not something that I ever needed to see in my life, ever.

"Uh hum," Emmett clears his throats again and the two quickly pull apart.

"Oh, ah, hey, dad," Tyler said, looking at the three of us sheepishly.

"Ty," Edward replies. "And you are?" Edward stares at Zafrina, I'm not sure if he's happy he's found his son kissing a girl in my house.

"Dad, this is my girlfriend, Zafrina. Zafrina this is my father, Edward, and my uncle, Emmett."

"Sir, it's nice to meet you," she says, standing to shake both of their hands.

They are all just staring at each other. There is an awkward silence and no one talks.

"So, we should eat," I say.

Two hours later, after we've finished dinner and Tyler took Zafrina home, Edward, Emmett and I sit down and turn on the computer so we can Skype with Edward's manager, who I found out is name Kate, and is a very pretty blonde lady. I'm a little jealous.

"Ed," she says, her beautiful face appearing on the screen, "I've got news."

"Kate, hey, I'm here with Emmett and Bella," he motions towards me and I pop my head into the Skype screen.

"Hey, Bella, nice to meet you. Sorry it's under these circumstances."

"Nice to meet you," I reply. "So, you said you have news?"

"I do, but before we get to that, have any of you looked at the news lately?"

"No," Edward and I said at the same time I heard "Mom," yelled from another room, followed by, "shit". It wasn't like Tyler to curse so I was concerned when my name and the curse where in the same breath. I heard loud footsteps, followed by the door to the room we were in being slammed open.

"They know," Tyler yelled. "They know it all. From the marriage, to the divorce, to me being a Cullen, and about the cheating. Dad, I can't believe you cheated on mom, no wonder grandpa hated you," he lunged at Edward, obviously upset about his supposed transgression.

"Son, son, wait," I said, putting myself between the two of them, he pushed me down in his haste to get to Edward and I slammed my head on the table.

"Bella,"

"Mom,"

The last thing I remember is Edward gathering me into his arms before the room went completely black.

_! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$_

_Quick A/n:_

_St. Catherine's is a private, all girls school that is located in Richmond, VA. It is associated with the Episcopal church and sits caddy corner to the best Gluten Free bakery in Richmond, Pearl's. Gertie's girls are girls that attend St. Gertrude's, a private, Catholic all girls school. St. Catherine's is more 'upper crust' while St. Gertrude's serves a more diverse population. Gertie's girls have a 'reputation', they are nicknamed "Dirty Gertie's." Now, I have A LOT of friends that went to St. Gertrude's and they aren't 'dirty' (or easy, as they'd call it now) but the reputation (and nickname) has been around for years. _

_World Jamboree is a real thing. I was able to attend years ago when I was a Girl Scout and my son is going this summer as a representative for his troop. We are both super excited! (I get to go too!)._

_On another note, I got to see Fifty Shades last night and I'm still gathering my thoughts on that. _

_I'm working on the next chapter currently, it should be ready soon._


	9. Chapter 9

Greetings from snow covered Virginia, (I feel that's how I greeted you last week.). I'd like to thank all my new followers/reviewers, and special thanks to The Lemonade Stand for reviewing my story. If anyone is interested, I have a few more stories in my profile that you might be interested in reading.

So, the movie, anyone go see it? I went for free, because the company I work for gives us movie tickets when we work overtime or do something for someone. I thought it was ok, most movies based on books aren't as good as the book, and this is no exception. I will say the guy that they have playing Edward-er rather Christian is a hottie, though not quite what I imagined he would look like. I'm curious as to how much input EL James had on the whole thing. I also have a hard time calling them Christian and Ana, I guess that all goes back to the MOTU days, and waiting with baited breath for each and every chapter.

And finally, anyone excited about the movie Home? I love Sheldon and BBT, and I'm hoping that the whole movie is funny, and not just the previews!

And for anyone who doubts the following scenario, I can tell you that as a college freshman/sophomore at a Woman's college, I routinely snuck boys in threw the kitchen window in my suite. It is entirely doable. Trust me (or you could ask my husband, who _may _have done it a few times)...

! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*

_27 years previous_

_It was so super cold outside. I had no urge to go out into the cold and walk to class, but I knew that if I wasn't up soon, my security detail would be here to wake me up. Sometimes being the daughter of the Speaker of the House was a pain in the ass. Sometimes being the only daughter of a protective father was a pain in the ass. Put the two together and it was doubly shitty. I was lucky enough that my father let me live on campus for my freshmen year. I had begged him to let me live on campus my freshman year and he had finally acquiesced, as long as I agreed to a security detail. I hated them, but loved living on campus._

_As I pulled myself from my bed and dressed as warmly as I could for the cold, dreary February day, I thought about what I could do tonight. There was a frat party I had been invited to by my roommate, Alice. I was hoping I could go. I could slip past my security detail long enough to go. I spent all day in class, thinking about my evening that night, what I would wear, how I'd get out without detection and how I would avoid detection after I was out. I walked back to my dorm room, pulling my coat closer to my body to avoid the frigid cold. _

_"__Alice," I called, putting my coat away and removing my ice covered boots. "Let's order pizza."_

_"__Hey," she said, coming out of the bathroom attached to our room. "Sure, pizza sounds great." _

_A few minutes later, after paying the pizza man, Alice and I are sitting on the floor, discussing our plans for the evening. _

_"__You have to come, Bella, it's a Kappa Delta party, they are the best," she clapped her hands together and got up and walked to my closet. "I have just the thing for you to wear."_

_She pulled out a shirt khaki skirt and a long sleeved white shirt with lace at the collar, she added to it a pair of black boots._

_"__Take a shower, and we'll get dressed."_

_Ninety minutes later and we were dressed and ready to go. I pushed the window in our dorm kitchen open and jumped down, glad that we lived on the first floor. I walked to the dirt path behind our building and switched on the flashlight so I could see where I was going. I walked through the path and ended up on Boatwright, the main drag through campus. I saw Alice in her beat-up Beatle and quickly got in, afraid that someone might realize I wasn't studying in my room. _

_"__Glad you didn't break anything," she said chuckling. She loved the way I escaped and was amazed everytime I snuck out and didn't break a leg. _

_"__Never do," I replied, putting the flashlight in her glovebox and grabbing my heels from the back. I pulled off my Duckies and pulled on my heels, and then stowed the flashlight in her glove compartment. A few minutes later we arrived at Fraternity Row and parked a few houses down from Kappa Delta. I pulled down the passenger mirror and checked my makeup and hair, unbelted myself, and got out._

_We walked down the sidewalk until we got to the Kappa house and were greeted by two guys, both wearing the standard frat boy uniform of khaki pants, loafers and button down shirts. Because of the weather, they both had hats, gloves and coats on, but they had left their coats unzipped. They were probably warm because of the copious amounts of alcohol they'd already consumed. _

_"__Alice," one of them said, "Bella, it's nice you could join us. You bring your entourage?" _

_"__Does it look like I brought my entourage, James?" I didn't like this particular brother. We had went to Collegiate together and I didn't particularly like him then, and I definitely didn't like him now._

_"__Jasper's in the main room," I heard the other brother, who I think was named Ben, say. We walked past them, up the stairs and into the house. Alice started scanning for Jasper and I stuck close to her. Not being one who went to parties frequently, I preferred to stay close to Alice, she kept me safe, and she was my ride._

_"__Jazzy," I heard Alice squeal and watched her saunter over to her boyfriend and give her a kiss. I'd met him a handful of time, when he was picking Alice up or dropping her off and he seemed like a nice guy. I knew that he had two other brothers here, both older, and I wondered how his parents afforded the hefty education for all of them. _

_"__Bella," he nodded his head at me, "how are you?" I didn't really talk a whole lot, I had a tendency to be awkward when men spoke to me. A side effect of my male dominated, only speak when spoke to, upbringing._

_"__Fine," I stated. I found an empty chair and sat down._

_"__Wanna beer?" I heard someone ask and I nodded my head. A minute later, a red cup was pushed into my hand full of amber colored beer. I was about to drink it, when a hand shot out and took it from me, it sloshed a little down my chin as it was yanked away._

_"__Hey," I yelled. "That's mine," I was a little pissed that I now had beer running down my chin and onto my pristine white shirt._

_"__Didn't you pay attention in Freshman orientation?" A velvety smooth voice said to me. I looked up and came eye to eye with Edward Cullen, Jasper's brother and the star hockey player of our college team._

_"__To what part, exactly?" I asked frostily._

_"__The part where your not supposed to take opened beverages from people. That coulda been spiked with something. Here," he said, handing me a brown bottle, making me watch him pop the top off._

_"__Thanks," I said, taking a swig. _

_"__I'm Edward," he said, pushing his hand out to me. "Bella," I replied, shaking his hand and taking another swig of my beer. _

_"__So, what's brought you here tonight?"_

_"__Really?" Giving him a look that asked him if he was an idiot._

_"__Well, I wouldn't think they'd let the Speakers daughter go to a frat party. Where's your entourage?"_

_"__I left them at my dorm, I am allowed to have fun, ya know."_

_"__Really," he asked. I finished my beer and set it down on the floor, he pulled another from the cooler he had on the floor next to him. "Here," he said, popping the cap, and handing me another beer._

_We sat there a little longer, after we realized we both already knew each other by association, we talked about school, mostly the English professor that we both shared and disliked._

_I drank the rest of his beer, and waited as he ran to his room to get another six pack. I drank that too. Several hours later I was drunk as could be and hanging all over Edward. I guess it could be someone worse than him._

_I didn't remember much after that. The next morning, I woke up snuggled up to a warm body that smelled spicy. I had strong, well-muscled arms wrapped around me and saw one of the arms had a tattoo. I wasn't sure what it was, but I wanted to know. _

_"__Morning, Sunshine." I rolled over and came face to face with Edward Cullen. I looked down and saw that he didn't have a shirt on. I was happy to see that I did. _

_"__What are you doing here?" I asked, pulling away from him and standing up on the side of the bed._

_"__You invited me to stay," he replied, "after I boosted you up into your room and climbed through the window, you said I could stay."_

_"__You got me back in my room, without going through the front door?"_

_"__Yup," he replied, winking at me. _

_"__Did, we um, did, I ah—"_

_"__No, Bella, we didn't have sex if that's what your asking. Do you honestly think I would take advantage of a drunk girl?"_

_"__Oh, ah, good. That's good." I looked down and noticed that I wasn't wearing pants, just the panties I had been wearing last night._

_"__Did you take my clothes off?" I asked, my voice raising a few octaves. _

_"__No, Bella, you took your clothes off. I tucked you in and made sure you didn't puke and die. I might not have a Collegiate education, but I know to not leave someone who drank as much as you did, alone."_

_"__Thank you," I said quietly. "Could you ah, put a shirt on?" I asked._

_"__Why, afraid your going to jump me if I don't?"_

_"__I don't think that'll happen, Edward." _

_"__Oh really?" He got out of bed and stood next to the bed, letting me see him at his full 6'4" frame._

_I swallowed audibly, not sure what to do. "Here," I said, throwing his shirt from last night at him. "I'm going to brush my teeth." _

_I walked into our bathroom and brushed my teeth, straightened my hair and pulled my bathrobe on._

_Edward had put his pants on and was running his hands through his hair. "Hey," he said, looking at me, "I'm going to head to the D-Hall, you coming?"_

_"__Yeah, um, you should ah, go through the bathroom, knock on the door and ask if you can exit through Rose's room. So, you don't get stopped."_

_"__Rose isn't in her room," he replied. "She stayed with Emmett." _

_"__Oh," I said. "Then don't knock. It's unlocked, she leaves it unlocked."_

_"__Ok, I'll see you in a few."_

_And that was how I met Edward Cullen. _


	10. Chapter 10

_! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()!#$%^&amp;*))! #$%^&amp;*() #$%^&amp;*() #$%%^&amp;&amp;**(_

"Mom," I heard Tyler yelling at me.

"Don't touch her," I heard Edward yell. "She may be injured. You hit her pretty hard."

"I didn't mean to hit her," Tyler's voice sounded stressed, "I was aiming for you."

"Well, you did. And she's 5'2" and your 6'3". We should call 911," Edward's voice. Always the concerned one.

"No," someone said. I wasn't sure who it was. And then I realized that it was me that was speaking. "No ambulance," I said again. "Just, help me up."

Edward lifted me up and carried me to the couch, he pushed a pillow behind my head and covered me with a blanket.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Tyler, sit down, we need to chat." This was it. I couldn't let this go on. The web of lies that my father had started years ago had came to a head. Tyler was mad at his dad for something he never did, and no matter the spin I put on the story, his grandfather was still going to look bad in the end. But I didn't care. I loved Tyler, I loved Edward and I loved my father. But something had to give.

! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()

"Tyler, sit down, we need to chat."

He came to sit next to me and Edward picked my feet up, sat down and placed them in his lap.

"You need to listen to everything I'm about to tell you, without interruption. And after I tell you, your father and I are going to find someone and we are going to tell the world the truth. You need to know first."

I heard a noise and noticed that Emmett had walked into the room with an iPad in his hand, Kate's face still glowed from the Skype screen.

"Grandpa never liked Edward. He thought that Edward wasn't good enough for me, that I needed to find a man that was worthy of me. What your grandfather never knew, is that your dad was so much better than me. I was vain, spoiled and full of myself. I had been protected and kept for so long that when I met your dad, it was like a breath of fresh air. Your father taught me to love life, to live life, to sometimes break rules, and to love. It was a refreshing change from what I had my whole life and I think that it scared Grandpa. He could feel me slipping away, until finally I did. For almost four years. I went to law school, lived with your dad, got married and I was happy. Truly, truly, happy. And then one day Grandpa came to our apartment after we were married with pictures. Pictures showing your father with another woman. And that love that I had, it shattered into a thousand pieces and I let him take over. He swept me away, brought me back here, and I stayed here, for nineteen years. I worked, I raised you and I helped Grandpa."

"He did cheat," Tyler said, "ass."

"Language, and stop interrupting me."

"I didn't cheat," Edward says, "and watch your language."

"Before Grandpa died, he admitted to me that he lied about the whole thing. I called Fritzy who told me the whole thing was made up. They drugged him, they set him up with a woman and they took pictures. It was all staged. Your father never cheated. And I believed Grandpa, because I was stupid, emotional and pregnant. So, what the news is reporting, that your father cheated and I left because of it, is a bold face lie. And we are going to tell the world that my father, the great Senator Swan, deceived his daughter into thinking that her husband was cheating on her, and that I actually deserved the love that he showed me." I looked between the two of them, I knew Ty would be upset because of the high regard that he held his Grandpa with, but he looked angry.

"So he broke you guys up because Dad wasn't from the right family? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Language," I replied, "and yeah, he didn't approve."

"But, Ty, your mom and I—it's going to be hard, the media is going to get worse before it gets better. And with us being a couple now, they are going to be talking about you, and your future, and Caps hockey."

"Let them talk. Your adults, both of you, and if two consenting adults want to have a relationship, who am I to dictate what they do and don't do, right? Besides, you were married when I was conceived. I don't care what the media thinks. And besides, it'll be awesome to have a Cullen jersey with my number on it, instead of the one with Dad's number on it."

"Where are we going to do this?" Kate, who I completely forgot was on the Skype screen, asked.

"I have the perfect place."

! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;*()! #$%^&amp;

25 years previous

"Bella, what are we doing here?" Edward asked, gripping my hand and following me up the trail.

"You're a history major, Edward, you should understand the significance of this place, of the man, of the history. He was an inventor, a worldly scholar and the founder of UVa. It's an architectural phenomenom. You should love it here."

"I can think of some other things I'd rather be doing," he replied, stooping and pulling me into his arms and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Edward, this is important to me," I pulled him further up the trail, one I had traveled many, many times. We walked a little bit longer and then stopped at a wrought iron gate encrusted with gold.

"Miss Swan," I heard Arthur, the caretaker of the cemetery speak to me.

"Arthur, it's nice to see you again," he takes old keys off his belt loop and unlocks the gate. Edward is silent as he follows behind me, me pulling his hand. I stop abruptly and he crashes into me, almost knocking me to the ground. He grabs me just in time and steadies me.

I can almost hear his brain trying to figure out why we are in a locked cemetery, in the middle of a national historic monument on a beautiful Saturday afternoon. And then he takes a deep breath and it all seems to click.

"It's her birthday," he says quietly as he wraps his arms around my abdomen and pulls me close to his chest.

"I visit every year," I whisper quietly.

We stand there for a few more minutes, Edward sensing that I need some time to just reflect. I say a silent prayer for them and start to head for the gate, Edward following behind me.

We walk for a few minutes quietly up the path, until we come to the red house with the white dome, find a bench and then sit down. He takes my hands and folds them into his.

"Bella, why is your mother and brother buried at Monticello?"

"When Jefferson died, he stated in his will that all descendants of his would have the opportunity to be buried here. My mother is a direct descendant of Jefferson. My father had her buried here because he thought that it looked good. I loved coming here as a child. Having the opportunity to see history, listen to my mother's stories about her great-greandparents and grandparents. It was like living in history. My brother, he never got that chance. He had something wrong with him, and didn't make it very long after he was born. Something happened when he was born and mom, she didn't last long after Charlie was born. I don't remember it all, I was only six years old. My mom and dad went to the hospital to have a baby, and only my dad came home. I found out later, that my mom died of an embolus, something that rarely happens to pregnant women, and Charlie, he died of a rare genetic disease. My father hasn't been to her grave since she was buried. But he uses Monticello as a backdrop for a lot of his speeches, and celebration parties. He proposed to my mom here, they had their reception here and now he uses it as a prop, like everything else in his life. But this place, when I'm here, I feel like she's close-by."

Present Day—One week later

"Your positive," he replied, looking me in the eye and then pulling me into his arms to kiss me.

"Yes," I replied.

"Ok, everyone, you have a few minutes," Kate said as she walked into the room.

I fixed my hair some more, made sure my lipstick looked perfect and smoothed down my skirt. I looked at Edward and made sure that his hair wasn't too wild, and that his tie looked ok. Kate planned it all, and now, the whole thing was about to come to a head.

"Two minutes," I heard someone yell.

"Ready?" I heard Edward ask. He grabbed my hand and together we walked out onto the front portico of the majestic house. We walked to the podium and then stopped. This was it.

"Thank you everyone for coming today. I have a prepared statement to read, which should answer all of your questions. If time allows, I will answer some questions.

"Twenty-five years ago, Edward Cullen and I met while attending college at the University of Richmond. We dated for several years, got engaged and eventually married. My father, who didn't like Edward, tried multiple times to break us up. One day my father approached me and showed me some photos of Edward in a compromising position. I believed my father and left Edward. I found out that I was pregnant the same day. I was granted a divorce and it was decided that I would raise Tyler by myself with Edward being allowed visitation. When my father was on his deathbed, he admitted to me that he lied about Edward cheating on me. I confirmed this information with his personal secretary, who confirmed that the whole thing had been made up.

Since my father's death, Edward and I have rekindled our relationship. Our son, Tyler, will be a member of the Caps team next year, at no time did Edward have any influence on that decision. Tyler tried out and made the team on his own accord and the decision was completely unbiased. I will now take three questions, after that, our time here is up."

"Miss Swan," I had it coming at me from all directions.

I pointed to a reporter in a red suit and waited for her to stand and ask her question.

"Miss Swan, according to court records, your marriage was annulled. How did you father get your marriage annulled when you were obviously pregnant? I pulled the pictures Miss Swan, there was no question you were pregnant as compared to fat, but yet, your marriage was annulled. Did your father pay off the judge?"

"To my knowledge, no he didn't. But without my father being here, I can't completely be sure. But to my knowledge, no." I could feel my palms sweating, and Edward squeezed my a little tighter, reassuring me that we were doing the right thing.

"Miss Swan," I heard more voices call. I chose one closer to the front this time, and hoped that I could answer the questions. "Will you and Mr. Cullen be getting married?"

"I'd like to answer that," I hear Edward say. "Yes, Bella and I will be getting re-married at a later date. That information will be made available when we have it. As of right now, we have no exact plans."

"This is the final question," I hear Kate say, and she nods to another reporter, closer to the front.

"Miss Swan, can you please explain the system that the Caps used to select you son to their team, considering who his father and uncle are? I just don't believe that the decision was completely unbiased."

"Sure," I reply. "First, Tyler's last name is Swan, not Cullen. And though when placed next to each other they look very similar, it's not as easy to see when Edward isn't in the room. Additionally, they used a numbering system instead of a name system, as previously used in the past, for all their potential players. Each player was given a number and were observed by random members of the team. At no time did Edward observe Tyler, and he actually didn't know that Tyler was going to play for the Caps until ESPN mentioned him to it several months later. Tyler is, and always has been an innocent victim in this entire charade created by my father. Tyler earned his place on that team fair and square. We all know he's an excellent hockey player."

"That is our final question. Thank you everyone for coming today. Additional questions can be forwarded to Mr. Cullen's PR team. Thank you."

Edward and I turned around and exited the portico, back into the main house. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me. There was no place else I'd rather be, and I couldn't believe that it had been so long since I'd been there.

One Year Later

"Mom," I heard my son yell. I heard him close the door and throw his hockey gear somewhere, probably between my kitchen and my living room floor.

"Shhhh," I said, running down the steps to give him a hug. "I just got them down for their nap."

"Damn, I was hoping to play with them," Zafrina said.

"They'll be up soon, maybe an hour or two," I say, pulling her into my arms and giving her a big hug, and then I hugged my son.

"Where's dad?"

"Somewhere, I'm not his keeper, ya' know." He headed into the kitchen and opened the frig looking for food.

"Weren't you just in the same place?" I asked.

"Yup," he said grabbing some bottled water and fruit from the fridge.

"Zafrina, how is school?"

"Good so far, Miss Bella. I'm just starting to get into some intense classes."

"That's great, Zafrina."

The door opened and in walked Edward, also dropping his gear right next to Tyler's.

"Come on now," I said, looking at the huge pile of smelly hockey gear in my foyer. "Could we at least put it somewhere where I won't trip over it?"

Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me, squeezing my butt in the process. "Hey sexy," he whispered into my ear, giving it one final nip before pulling away.

"Where are the girls?" he asked, looking in to the living room for our twin daughters.

"In their room, it's naptime," I replied.

"Oh," Edward replied.

"So, how did your appointment go?" I had went to my follow-up appointment after the birth of our twins three months prior.

"Well, about that," I shuffled my feet and rinsed out the cup that I had been drinking from.

"Is something wrong, Bella?" Edward asked with a concerned look on his face. I hadn't meant to scare him, I just wasn't sure how he would take the news.

"Remember three weeks ago, when you just couldn't control yourself in the shower?" I whispered into his ear.

"Yeah," he replied, pulling me closer.

"I was right. Breastfeeding is not adequate birth control. I'm pregnant. Again."

"Did you just say you were pregnant, again, Mom?"

"Yes, Ty, really." I replied, giving him the stink eye.

"Dad, you think it's about time you marry her again?"

"Maybe, whaddya say, Bells? Wanna be Mrs. Cullen again?"

"Sure," I reply. "Why the hell not."

And with that he pulls me into his arms and kisses me.

The End.


End file.
